fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave Axe
Brave Axe (勇者の斧 Yūsha no ono) is an Axe that appears across the Fire Emblem Series. An axe that belongs to the Brave series of weapons, the Brave Axe allows its wielder to double the number of attacks that they can normally perform. In earlier titles, this axe is very useful due to its high Durability, a fact that is offset by its high Cost. The Durability of the Brave Axe is greatly reduced in its GBA iterations, and alongside its increased Weight, it is less effective as a result. In more recent releases, the Brave Axe's stats have received a substantial boost, striking a balance between Accuracy, Weight and Cost. Amongst the Brave class of weapons, the Brave Axe is considered to be the strongest. In all of it's appearances, the only one that does not feature the distinctive double attack ability is the spin-off title Fire Emblem Warriors, due to a lack of turn-based mechanics in that game. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Brave Axe = Axe |5 |1 |200 | |Spd-5. Attack twice when initiating combat. }} |-|Brave Axe+ = Axe |8 |1 |300 | |Spd-5. Attack twice when initiating combat. }} Fire Emblem Warriors Axe |A |150~240 |5000 |- }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Event |'Generation 1:' Ch. 1 - Have Lex wait on a spot located on a cliff overlooking the sea (near the Verdane Castle). |- |Dropped |'Generation 2:' Schmidt (Ch. 6) |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Visit |Ch. 1 - Have Halvan visit the southeastern Village. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |'Main Story:' Geese* • Bartre '''Trial Maps:' Hector |} *''Only in Chapter 10A. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 21 '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 22 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Enemy Hero (Ch. 17) • Cyclops 0.25%/1.25%/3.85%/0.4% • Maelduin 0.5% |- |Treasure |Tower of Valni Floor 6 - Chest 5% |- |Secret Shop |'Creature Campaign:' Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventory |Haar |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Base Conversation |'Part 3:' A Reason to Fight - View the base conversation titled "Jill". |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Armoury |Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |Ch. 20 - Chest |- |Armoury |Online Shop |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Armouries |Origin Peak • Sea-King's Throne |- |Merchants |Demon's Ingle • Valm Castle Approach • Valm Castle • Plegia Castle • Table Approach • The Dragon's Table • Sage's Hamlet • Verdant Forest • Wyvern Valley • Kidnapper's Keep • Divine Dragon Grounds |- |SpotPass |Nergal • Ephraim • Ashnard • Ike • Black Knight • Sephiran • Micaiah • Sigurd • Leif • Zephiel • Travant • Lloyd • Linus • Ursula • Petrine • Oliver |} Gallery File:FEPR_Brave_Axe_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Brave Axe in ''Path of Radiance. FE13 Brave Axe Concept.png|Concept artwork of the Brave Axe from Awakening. File:Hero Axe (TCG).jpg|The Brave Axe, as it appears in first series of the TCG. File:FE9 Brave Axe.jpg|Haar wielding the Brave Axe in Path of Radiance. File:Brave Axe (FE13).png|Cherche wielding the Brave Axe in Awakening. File:FE14 Brave Axe.jpg|Charlotte wielding the Brave Axe in Fates. File:FEH Brave Axe.png|In-game model of the Brave Axe from Heroes.